What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in vegas
by maroonflower
Summary: Just a fun little story, Names belong to ABC! Don't sue! Please let me know if you beleive the rating should be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked into Best Friend Windows to give Eddie the good news. 

"I just got a call from the Madison Windows guy, and the company would like to treat us to an all expenise paid trip to Vegas!" nick told Eddie "And just why would they do that", Eddie responded " It's a promo deal,with all the new business we've been doing, they are thinking about giving us exclusive rights to sell their windows, so are you in"  
" Hell, yeah" " who are you calling", Eddie asked "Aubrey, we had plans for tomorrow night"  
"Wait, we leave tomorrow"  
"Yeah, plane leaves at 10:30"

Eddie knew Janet wouldn't be happy he had promised to take her to the French restraunt she had been begging to go to. He thought he might better feel this one out in person. Eddie headed straight to Janets when he got off from work. Janet wasn't home yet, so he waited on the front porch swing. When Janet arrived she found Eddie and a dozen roses.

" What'd you do" Janet asked with curiousity "something has to be wrong for a guy to bring his girl flowers"  
Eddie said with a smirk on his face "We're not going, are we" a look of disgust came across her face as she unlocked the door & they walked in "Just hear me out" Eddie pleaded "Go ahead, what excuse is it this time"  
"Madison windows is thinking about giving BF Windows exclusive rights to sell their product"  
but Eddie didn't seem excited, he just kind of stood there with a mischievious look on his face "That's great news , Eddie, isn't it"  
"It wonderfull news, they offered me and Nick a free trip to Vegas for tommorow night, but I don't have to go"  
"No, go " "We can go another time, you've been working hard. You deserve it, besides you don't have to ask me what you can and can't do, it's not like we're married"  
"Are you sure?" Eddie asked, just to make sure she meant it "Promise you'll take me when you get back"  
"I promise"

With all settled they crawled into bed. The next morning Eddie followed Janet to work to grab a cup of Sully's famous sluge on his way to the airport. He had just kissed Janet good buy and was walking to his truck when the phone rang it was Nick, he wasn't going to be able to go. The commander asked him to stay, he had something he wanted to tell him and Ronnie.Nick suggested he take Janet. Eddie wasn't sure she could get off work to go. Sully having overhead the conversation walked inside and headed straight for Janet.

"Take the day off, go have some fun" he told her as he took the broom out of her hand "OK" Janet replied surprised, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door where she bumped into Eddie headed back to ask her to go.

"What are you still doing here"  
"Nick bailed " "well I'm headed home, Sully just gave me the day off and I wasn't about to hang around incase he changed his mind you could come with me & we could watch On the Water Front again" Janet said as she put her arms around Eddie "I have a better idea, come with me ", Eddie wasn't taking no for an answer "OK, but I have to go home and pack"  
"What are you waiting for woman, lets go" Eddie exclaimed

They arrived in Vegas ready to have fun. They took in all the sites, gambled, went to a show and drank way to much. Janet more so than Eddie.They had a blast until the wee hours of the morning when they finally crashed in each others arms. This next morning Eddie heard a Knock at the Door, with Janet still alseep, he got up to answer it. It was a hotel messenger with a package for Lateka. Thinking it was from Madison Windows he threw the package on the table and headed back to bed. He was about half way back to bed when he looked down and was reminded of something. He turned and went back to get the package. He remember what it could be . As he started to open it he turned and looked at Janetstill asleep looking like an angel. He smiled as he looked at what was inside the envelope. He ordered breakfast and as he was drinking his first cup of coffee, Janet begin to stir.

As she raised her head to look for Eddie she said " How much did I drink" "What did we do last night?  
Eddie was standing in the door way with his cup of coffee and a sideways grin when he said " Other the greastest sex of my life"  
Janet threw a pillow at him and said she was going to take a shower. Eddie just stood there waiting.  
Janet walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and took off her charm braclet she wouldn't dare shower with it for fear it would be damaged. She then went to take off her ring, Wait what ring? Where did that come from? she thought to her self as she danced a jig of complete shock around the bathroom. Just then it hit her she remembered what they did, they got married and she let out a scream that could be heard in the lobby. Eddie had the biggest grin on his face as if he were proud of himself. She thought she must be dreaming. They couldn't have possibly got married, they had yet to say "I love you" to each other. She stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like a lifetime before She grabed Eddie's white dress shirt put it on and slung open the door. She walked over to Eddie.

"something wrong", Eddie asked "No not a thing,why is there something I should know about" she asked " By the sound of that scream, I think you already do" Eddie said while laughing "What's so funny" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice " The Pictures"  
"What Pictures"  
"They delivered them this morning" he said as he walked over to get them and handed them to her Janet looked at them as Eddie poured her a cup of coffee and got some asprin .  
"Eddie, this was legal" "I know I read it"  
"I can't believe I got married by Elvis while I was drunk and wearing Jeans" Eddie told her to "Calm down, its not the end of the world"  
" No I'll just be married and divorced before I'm 30."Janet exclaimed "Divorced" Eddie said , he was crushed that Janet didn't want to stay married "The greatest sexof your life last night pretty much means we can't get it unulled"The thought of staying married hadn't even occured to her.

They didn't have much else to say as they packed and headed for the airport. It seemed like a long flight home. Janet just stared out the window. Eddie looked down reached over and grabed her hand,  
Janet smiled at him but they didn't say a word. Itwas another slient ride in the truck from the airport to Janets house. Eddie dropped her off and told her he'd come back and they could talk, then headed to Best Friend Windows to drop off the information he had gotten about the Madison Windows deal.

"Well, how was it" Nick asked as Eddie handed him the papers "It was... an adventure" Eddie repiled as he rubbed his face with both hands in an attempt to wake himself. Nick noticed Eddie's wedding band and his jaw about hit the floor.

"Eddie, what exactly did you two do in Vegas?"Nick asked with great curiousity "I'm not sure, Nicky, not sure" as Eddie played with his ring "Hey I got to go,see you at Sully's tonight"  
"Yeah me to, I got to check on the commander.

Nick couldn't believe that Eddie got married. Not Eddie Lateka. This was great he was happy for him.  
Nick told Aubrey, Aubrey told Pizza Girl who in return told Phil,Owen and Hannah Jane who told Sully, Rooster and Ikey.  
Word spread like wild fire. The whole gang knew now.

Eddie walked in to find Janet making Lunch. Eddie walked up behind her and gave her a bear hug they just stood there for a moment swaying. He had noticed the pictures laying on the table and she still hadn't taken off her ring.It felt like he belonged there all of it from the second he had opened the door when Janet asked is that you, Eddie?, when he put his keys next to hers on the hook,  
put his jacket on the chair in the bedroom, walked through the living room and into the kitchen, it was home, Eddie then turned her around to face him. Janet looked into his eyes.

"I hate us not talking"  
"Its not because I'm mad, I just don't know what to say"  
"Well, you see that's the easy part, I love you Janet Edith Lateka, just love me back"  
"I do love you , James Edward Lateka Eddie just grinned as he leaned down to kiss her "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Janet asked "We already have the rings"

They skipped luch, and spent the afternoon making love. They didn't really want to go to Sully's but they weren't in the mood to eat breakfast, lunch had been set aside and after a night of partying and an afternoon of love making they needed nourishment. Reluctanly they got dresed and headed to Sully's.  
The parking lot was packed and Janet was nervous. Eddie reassured her it would be okay. They walked in hand in hand and sat at the bar. The gang was there just waiting to pounce. Janet ordered them something to go and when she turned around Eddie was on the Stage. "This one is for my bride" he said and then sang Janets favorite Bay City Rollers Song. There were more than enough whoots, hollers and congratulations to go around. When Eddie was done he kissed Janet just as he had at homecoming.  
and then asked

"Are you ready to go"  
"Yeah, Rooster getting our food"  
"You don't have to leave so fast", Owen said Eddie replied with "Hey man, I'm still on my Honey Moon"


	2. Chapter 2

The new Mr. and Mrs. Latekka scurried to the truck; they were ready to just relax and enjoy their dinner without all of the productions the day had brought. While Eddie was opening the door for Janet he mentioned that he needed to get some clean clothes. Janet felt as though it was really to talk to Phil after all Eddie wouldn't be living there anymore and she wasn't sure how Phil would take it. Phil meet them at the door beaming with excitement. They quickly went up the stairs to Eddie's room. Eddie had lived all of his adulthood as a typical bachelor, rarely washing clothes or dishes for that matter. While Janet had known this all along; she was suddenly bothered by the mounds of clothes that Eddie was sniffing to determine which was clean. ⌠You know if you put them away you wouldn't have to sniff them uttered Janet as she folded some shirts. ⌠ I'll clean it tomorrow replied Eddie. Janet thought to herself what was the point he would be packing it up soon enough, but she didnt say a word. Eddie grabbed his clothes and they headed to Janet's. When they arrived Eddie said he needed the key and she laughingly said ⌠I guess you do, Mr. Latekka Eddie then immediately dove into the takeout. He hadn't even waited for Janet to sit down. As Janet began to eat, she noticed he was shoveling it in as fast as he could. She thought to herself poor thing, I've starved him. He is a grown man and a sizeable one at that who not only performs physical labor at work but he didn't shy away from it in bed either. She knew she was now responsible for taking care of him and the thought didn't seem like a burden at all. Eddie finished his double cheeseburger before she had barely even got started. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Janet broached the subject of moving, and it was decided, Janet decided that she would pick up some of Eddie's things since she was going to be off work. As Janet crawled into to bed she watched a red skinned still slightly wet Eddie in all his glory come out of the steam filled bathroom and crawl into the other side. There was no energy for extra activities tonight and they feel asleep gazing into each others eyes. As daylight began to peak through the curtains, Eddie was awakened by the smell of breakfast. Something that he hadn't experienced since childhood. As Janet sat his plate on the table she noticed Eddie standing in the door way, as he quite often did. 

"I can't believe all this time I thought being married would be miserable" Eddie said with that sideways grin "You just never imagined it with me" Janet smugly replied "If I had known I do came with breakfast, I would have married you on our first date" Eddie laughingly said "That reminds me, I'm going grocery shopping this evening so I might not be here when you get home"  
Eddie pulled out his wallet to give Janet some money for the groceries.  
"I got it" Janet replied as she got up from the table "Fine, but you know it;s not going to work like that" Eddie said as he got up from the table to leave for work

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eddie went about his day as usual with the exception of Nick bugging him for details. Especially after Janet came by at lunch to give Eddie his key to the house.  
Janet made quick work out of packing up some of Eddie's things, she wasn't to be deterred by all the clutter and mess until she came across a box in the bottom of the closet. It looked as though it wasn't meant for public viewing. She sat on the bed holding it for quite some time before she decided that she should put it back. Eddie wouldn't appreciate her lack of trust and to tell the truth she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it contained. She then went to buy groceries which was now a whole new experience with the amount of food Eddie could consume. After work Eddie stopped by to talk to Phil .

"What goes on" Eddie asked Phil "I'm not sure" Phil replied "I just wanted to let you know that you could stay as long as you want"  
"ahh yes, I was thinking about that today when Janet came to get some of your clothes" Phil said as he was staring out the window "You didn't think I was going to put you out did you" Eddie asked "Its time" Phil stated "Time for what, Phiz"  
"Pizza Girl deserves more and if I'm ever going to be able to give her that life in which she and all her greatness deserves I've got to get out, out into the world feel the spring breeze, smell the flowers, go on picnics, go swimming, just go..."Phil was saying as he walked to the front door and out into the yard. Eddie couldn't believe what he saw, Phil was outside of the house and was enjoying being there. Eddie walked out and stood by him.  
"I'm going to look for my own place"  
"Are you sure about this, Phil" Eddie replied "Absolutely" Phil said as he started to walk down the street Eddie got in his truck and followed along beside him "You and Janet should live here, its your house Eddie, and its has lots of room for you two to grow in"  
"Are you going to be alright" Eddie asked "I am now, I am now" Phil replied as he rounded the corner oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eddie arrived at Janet's just in time to help unload groceries. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and unlocked the door. As they put the groceries away and Janet put coffee on they began to discuss the bills. They each made a list.  
"I didn't think Sully paid that much" Eddie said surprised at how much money she made.  
"He doesn't, that's tips"  
" The last time I tipped someone that much I was in a ..." Eddie stopped mid sentence, he knew he had better not finish that sentence.  
"I may not walk around topless, but I'm good at my job" Janet replied "I know sweetie, you are a woman after my own heart" Eddie explained a little embarrassed

They decided that half the bills could be eliminated since there was no longer a need to maintain two homes. The only thing left to discuss was the house. Where would they live in, Janet's cozy warmly decorated home or in Eddies big open bachelor pad. Eddie suggested his house.  
"ohh no I'm not moving in with video games, posters of half naked women and dirty dishes everywhere, and Phil" Janet protested "You can redecorate and Phil's not going to be there anyway" Eddie told Janet "Eddie, you can't just kick out your best friend "  
"I'm not, when I told him he could stay, and he said it was time"  
"time for what" she asked "Time to go, and then he went" "went where" "outside, then down the street, he just kept walking and said he needed his own place" "Wow"  
"So, what do you think" Eddie asked hoping she would say yes " I can decorated the way I want "

"Just please don't make me live in a garden of pink flowers" Eddie begged with a moon eyed face, he was so pleased that they would be living in the same house he grew up in.

Over the next few weeks, Janet had Eddie busy moving furniture, painting, hanging curtains and cleaning floors while Phil moved into Janet's house. It was perfect for him. As Eddie and Janet lay in bed basking in the accomplishment of making their house a home Eddie asked why she never asked about the box. Janet replied with what box, she hadn't forgot about it she just chose to pretend it didn't exist. Eddie got the box out of the closet and placed it on the bed. Janet insisted that he didn't have to open it but he wanted to share it's contents with her. He opened the lid and pulled out a photo of a beautiful woman. Janet turned the picture over and read the back " Abigail Grace Latekka 1978" . That's my mom a few years before she had me. Eddie then pulled out a box and opened it. It was a diamond ring. He placed it on Janet's hand and said he was sorry he had never had the chance to get her an engagement ring. "My mom would have been pleased to call you her daughter. Janet cried and kissed Eddie with the most passionate kiss she could muster which quickly turned into a lengthy love making session


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, Eddie was watching the game while Janet slept the day away. Eddie got up to see who was knocking at the door, it was Hannah. She had come to visit Janet. Eddie informed Hannah that She was still upstairs and Hannah inquired as to whether or not something was wrong. Eddie told Hannah she was just exhausted from work and redoing the house (and of course their honeymooning he thought). Hannah went upstairs to find a groggy Janet. They visited for a while and when Hannah left Janet came down stairs.

"Hey, your up" Eddie said as Janet plopped on the couch and lay her head in Eddie's lap "I ordered pizza, there's some left if you want it" he asked while rubbing her head "I just want to lay here" Janet replied "Are you okay" Eddie inquired "Yeah I'm just really ... she paused ...really...she paused again... sick" as she threw up "okay, I wasn't expecting that" Eddie said as he looked down to see if he was wearing it "If you ever let Phil make supreme combat pasta again..." she uttered as she threw up yet again

Eddie tended to his wife and by the next morning she felt better. Eddie left for work and Janet went in for the early shift. At Lunch Eddie stopped by to check on Janet; she looked pale and tired. He talked her into sitting down long enough to eat lunch with him. She hardly touched it, and as she got up she fainted.  
Eddie jumped up and was holding her when she came to. He insisted on calling the ambulance but she agreed to let him take her to her regular doctor.

"Do you want me to go back with you" Eddie asked as the nurse called Janet's name "No I'm fine"  
When Janet came back out she looked much better, her color was back. Eddie asked what the Dr. said and she replied with a simple "exhaustion, a few days rest and I'll be okay". When they got home Eddie got Janet a glass of water and rubbed her feet. Janet was concerned because her parents were going to be coming for dinner tomorrow night. Eddie reassured her he would help and besides she hadn't seen her mom and dad since they finished the house. He thought it would be good for her to visit with them. The next night after dinner Eddie and Janet▓s father were sitting on the couch watching the game as Janet and her mom took the dishes into the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The house looks nice" Her father said "It was mostly Janet, she picked everything out I just put where she wanted it."

A few minutes passed before her dad spoke again

"I have to admit I was less than thrilled when I found out she married you"  
"It wasn't exactly planned" Eddie replied realizing he was going to have this conversation with Janet▓s dad against his will "No, I don't guess it was." Eddie knew this wasn't headed in a good direction considering he wasn't even looking at him "I can explain that"  
"What▓s to explain, you took my little girl to Vegas for a lovers weekend, and somehow got her to marry you" He said with a hint of resentment in his voice "No offence Sir, but she's not a little girl, she's a fully grown woman quit capable of making her own decisions" Eddie was defensive "I guess you would know seeing how your the one responsible for the fully grown woman part,  
"Not that it's any of your business but I didn't take her innocence. You'll have to ask your daughter, I didn't think it was any of my business so I didn't ask who it was".Eddie was becoming more unnerved by the second he wanted so bad to tell him to go to hell but he settled for walking over to the window and taking in several deep breaths. From the couch her dad said "I wasn't talking about her virginity, I was referring to the baby"  
"Baby" Eddie asked as he turned around arms crossed and looked at him as if he had lost his mind "Just tell me you didn't get married because you found out she was pregnant" her dad requested "I don't know what you think, but I love Janet " Eddie exclaimed as he was now starting to get pissed "I know you love her, you didn't have to tell me...No man would have given a woman they didn't love their mothers ring" Her father replied "Then what's your problem , I know I have a reputation but I've done right by Janet "  
"I know she's expecting... passing on wine at dinner and that fainting spell yesterday... it doesn't take a rocket scientist"  
Her dad had stood up and was now standing next to Eddie.  
"What are you talking about" Eddie asked and by this time he was raising his voice at Mr. Meadows and didn't care if Janet overheard "Don't worry son your secret▓s safe with me" he said as he patted Eddie on the shoulder and Janet and her mom came out of the Kitchen .  
"What▓s going on in here " Janet was directing her question at both of them." Nothing, dear" Her father said "No, nothing important" replied Eddie "Enough Howard "her mom said pushing him out the door. Janet closed the door behind them and turned to find her husband steaming.■ Don▓t mind him, he's just being protective of his little girl" Janet said as she sat down next to Eddie on the couch "That wasn't protective, that was just... He accused me of taking your virginity, knocking you up and then tricking you into marrying me out of responsibility" "I tried to tell him your not pregnant, but there's no reasoning with the man" Eddie leaned over and put his head in Janet's lap. 

As he lay dazed and very confused on the couch he began to think as Janet rubbed his head "He doesn't know what he's talking about" "There's no way,  
we use protection" "Could she" "Nah, I would have noticed" "She was just exhausted" "It was the just supreme combat pasta " "She would tell me"  
As it began to make since to Eddie that being pregnant might cause her symptoms the one thought that was most unsettling was that she didn't tell him. Eddie asked Janet just to ease his mind "Babe, he's not right is he" If Janet could have disappeared into thin air she would have. She didn't want to lie to Eddie but she wanted to wait a couple more days so it would be a surprise for their 3 month aniversary. "Sweetie, I promise I wasn't pregnant when we got married" When she turned down his advances in bed his pride was a little hurt but he assumed that she was still exhausted and he hadn't helped any by getting into it with her dad. When Eddie got home form work the next day he found Janet is the kitchen washing dishes, He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing the back of her neck, this always worked it had never failed him before but this time was different she didn't want him touching her at all. She had been sick all day, her body ached and sex was the last thing on her mind. After a week of this Eddie came in to find Janet's note. It read gone to Hannah's, may be late He wondered if she was mad about him and her dad arguing; but his pride kicked in and he decided he hadn't done anything wrong so he headed to Sully's.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Big O, what goes on" Eddie said as he ordered a draft "Uhh Ohh, A newly wed at Sully▓s after dark , do I since the Latekka 's had their first fight" Owen asked "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but there was no fight" Eddie replied "Then what are you doing here, alone"  
"I would have been alone at home so why not come drink a beer" "Why, where's Janet" Owen asked "Hannah's, not that it makes a difference" Eddie replied while guzzling his draft.  
"What's that mean"  
"It means she doesn't want anything to do with me, she want even let me touch her" Eddie told Owen with a little embarrassment "I'm beginning to think that the rumors about the lack of sex once your married are true" Eddie was only half joking "Don't believe it, me and Allison had sex plenty with the exception of when she was pregnant, well the last 2 months anyway"  
"You sound like Mr. Meadows"  
"Ahhh! The dreaded father in law discussion, I remember mine" Owen began to give the details of his "I bet you weren't accused of marrying Allison because she was pregnant" "WOW" Owen replied as Eddie ordered them another beer "Just because she fainted, he thinks she must be pregnant" Owen chose his words carefully as not to upset Eddie "Did you ask her"  
"Of course I asked her" a depressed Eddie replied "And what did she say "She promised me she wasn't pregnant when we got married"  
"But did she say she wasn't now" Owen again carefully asked . Owens words sent a chill up Eddie's spine and for a moment he was frozen in time.  
"Are you okay Eddie" Big O asked "I've got to go" Eddie said to Owen as he slowly got up as he just had the biggest revelation of his life "CONGRATULATIONS" Owen yelled as Eddie left

It seemed like the drive home took hours, he sat in his truck for a while trying to figure out how to keep his foot out of his mouth before he gave up and decided to just wing it. The lights were off so he thought she must have gone to bed. He was happy to see Janet sitting on the couch with a bowl of rocky road .He walked behind the couch and leaned over to give her a kiss on the top of the head. He didn't dare push her for a real kiss as she had made it quite evident the past week she just wasn't in the mood. What are you watching he asked as he striped to his boxers to get comfortable, picked Janet's feet up to put in his lap and slid under the blanket."ON THE WATERFRONT" she replied and then offered Eddie some ice cream and his acceptance quickly turned into a food fight ending in a knock your socks off kiss. Eddie took Janet▓s bowl and sat it on the table. He then turned back to his wife and moved the curls out of her face. Janet stopped him in mid kiss and said she needed to talk to him. Eddie didn't want the moment to be ruined in part because he wanted to enjoy their last moment as just the two of them and partly because it had been a week since he had made love to his wife. After all he was still a man and he had a hunger for Janet and was already engrossed in the moment. As he kissed neck, her check and her lips with passion greater than she had ever seen in him before he whispered"Not now". Janet was happy to oblige as she found herself fill with a feeling of ecstasy. It had been a few weeks since she really felt this way and was ready to fully enjoy the weight of Eddie's body on top of hers as they slinked to the floor with every deep breath and moan that came from the two of them the news she wanted to share with him slipped to the back of her mind and it seemed as though she would have a life time to tell him. For the next hour and a half Eddie didn't think about anything but pleasing his wife which he did twice to be exact. As Eddie rolled over he let out a sigh, after a few minutes he realized the floor might not be the most comfortable place for his wife. He offered her a hand and led her to the bed room. As they lay in bed,  
Eddie with his head on her middle. Janet brought up that she still needed to tell him something.

"The other day I wasn't completely honest with you about what the doctor said"  
"What did he say" Eddie replied as he lifted his head to give her a kiss "He said it was exhaustion and I need to rest but I didn't tell you why" Janet said with a very soft voice "Why didn't you tell me" Eddie asked "I didn't know how you would react or what you would say when you found out I didn't tell you the truth" Janet explained "You don't have to be worried, I love you... then he kissed her one more time before laying his head back down on her middle .  
and I'll love our baby just as much" as he kissed her belly.  
"How did you know" Janet was completely surprised that he knew and he was okay with it "Something Owen said this afternoon helped me figure it out"  
"I will understand if your a little up set, we've gone through a lot of changes and obviously this wasn't really on our things to do"  
"I take it as being lucky because I get you and your having my baby, some people wait a lifetime for that" Eddie replied "You may change your mind in a couple of months when I can't get out of the bed by myself"  
"How did this happen" Eddie asked "Well, you see when a man and a woman love each other..." she sarcastically said "I know how but when, I'm usually pretty careful about that" Eddie asked "Well, there's two times we didn't you werent, tonight and the night you gave me the ring" "But your on the pill" Eddie was still trying to figure it out in his head "If you remember I had a cold that month and antibiotics and birth control don't mix"  
"Well, I don't think tonight▓s going to hurt anything but why didn't you stop me that night" Eddie asked In typical Janet fashion she asked "Why didn't you stop you" 


End file.
